


Compromise

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Multi, Spoilers for episode 9, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Things wouldn't ever be the same, but they were getting better. Slowly.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> My sister came up with this idea and I had to write a little something because I'm sad. I hope you guys enjoy this little thing.

Things wouldn’t ever be the same. From the moment Eiji watched Shorter Wong stumble into the room, body covered in sweat and eyes wide with fear. From the moment he was forced to watch them inject Shorter with banana fish and feed him lies. Eiji knew things would never be the same. Though brief he’d seen the effects it had on Griffin. Ash had saw so much more. He knew better how to handle someone who’d been given the drug. Both of them knew things wouldn’t ever be the same. Even after the fighting was over and they were safe. Shorter Wong wasn’t himself. He was scared and he had nightmares almost every night. Eiji knew Shorter wasn’t the only one. He and Ash also both suffered from nightmares. Remembering what happened. Bad dreams of what could have happened. Every day wasn’t easy. 

“Eiji,” Ash’s voice called out and Eiji looked at his boyfriend. He was watching him with those beautiful green eyes. Eiji looked over to see Shorter, fists clenched, as he stared down at the table. Sometimes he still tried to attack Eiji. Usually Eiji would just hold Shorter close and let him sob into his shoulder. Most times Eiji cried with him. He couldn’t imagine the pain the other was in. 

“Shorter.” Eiji whispered and walked over to him. He could already tell he was having flashbacks right now. Panic rising in him. Eiji knelt down beside him and whispered. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” 

“Eiji,” He whispered and for just a moment he looked at ease. Shorter looked at him and then throw himself onto Eiji. Ash was ready to pull him off if needed but saw Eiji shake his head. Shorter’s arms were tightly wrapped around Eiji, hugging him close. He was getting better, if only a little. Things wouldn’t ever be the same, but they were getting better. 

“I love you.” Shorter whispered softly against Eiji’s shoulder. Ash joined them on the floor, slowly hugging Shorter from the back. He was safely caught between the two. Safe from the outside world and anyone who meant him harm. 

“We love you too, Shorter.” Eiji whispered, closing his eyes as tears welled up in them. Tears of happiness because they were safe and things were improving. Because he had Ash and Shorter right there in his arms and that was all that mattered. They had each other and slowly they were helping each other in little ways to recover from what they’d been through.


End file.
